1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery-powered video camera of a compact construction having a detachable accessory adapter provided at least with audio/video output terminals, and a detachable battery package as a power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the present patent application proposed previously a compact 8 mm video camera in Japanese Patent Application No. 1-136356. As shown in FIG. 5, this video camera 1 has a camera body 2, a grip 3 attached to one side of the camera body 2, and a viewfinder 5 attached to the other side of the camera body 2. The camera body 2 contains a built-in VTR deck 4 on the side of the grip 3, a built-in microphone 6 in the upper portion of the front side, and a built-in connector unit 30 in the lower portion of the front side. The connector unit 30 is provided with only two terminals, a video I/O terminal 30a and an audio I/O terminal 30b, to form the connector unit 30 in a comparatively small size. The circuit of the video camera 1 is switched to use the video I/O terminal 30a and the audio I/O terminal 30b as a video input terminal and an audio input terminal or as a video output terminal and an audio output terminal. The video camera 1 is connected through the connector unit 30 to a television receiver in reproducing recorded video and audio signals. The connector unit 30 is unnecessary when the video camera 1 is used only for recording pictures. Omission of the connector unit 30 will enable the further reduction of the size of the video camera 1.